Sam loves Destiel
by MadMarPro
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It's about Sam and his love for his brother, and wanting him to be happy. He thinks if Dean can finally get with Cas they can live the happily ever after him and Jess never had.


Sam was sitting in his room alone, watching an old video on his laptop. It was from back at Stanford on his and Jess' anniversary. Sam had decided to be romantic like Jessica always loved and took her for a picnic out on the campus where they met for the first time. She was so surprised when he showed her and they spent the whole time laughing, like those annoying couples in the street. Back then, he didn't have to worry anymore, he had Jess and they were getting pretty serious. As the story goes Dean showed up late at night in their room and whisked Sam back into his old life of fighting monsters and killing things, the family business. He wouldn't have gone if he could go back, but now in the bunker, after all he and his brother had been through, he would have just stayed gone and maybe now Jessica could be alive.

He could have someone like Dean has with Cas, of course neither of them know about it but that's all in due time. As soon as Cas showed up in their lives, Sam knew that his brother was going to be happy. Sam never quite thought of his brother as gay or even bisexual, with all the girls he's went out with and the few he'd gotten serious with, there wasn't a question in his mind. The way Dean's eyes sparkled when he saw Cas told a different story, and Sam was crystal clear on what he had to do.

Reveling on his past with Jess made him think about how if he could have met her sooner, and been with her longer, he'd probably have sold his soul just for a second more. He was done with waiting for those idiots to get their asses in gear and threw his laptop and headphones gently on the bed.

Stomping deliberately towards the kitchen where he could here Dean's "Holy god I'm in love with you" laugh, which he had every time Cas did something wrong or didn't get a reference. Sam stood in the big open entryway watching Dean coo over Cas leaning over the counter watching him eat a burger he made for him while Cas perched on a bar stool.

Sam had rushed in guns ablaze ready to confront them about how they should just get together and be happy already, but now looking at them he knew that they didn't have to be together yet. They are happy now just flirting with each other and Sam didn't want to spoil that for them, no matter how amazing they'd be together. He decided to let them figure it out themselves and walked nonchalantly towards the fridge and grabbed a beer. As soon as Cas and Dean saw him their previous conversation dropped abruptly and Dean stumbled backward and leaned against the cupboards trying to keep cool.

"So how's the burger Cas?" Dean choked out to try and cover terribly for whatever they'd been talking about.

"Ah it's quite pleasing Dean, but I thought we were talking about going to a lake?" Cas replied with his usual confusion. Sam couldn't help but laugh almost spewing beer out of his nose.

"What? No we weren't? What lake?" Dean said glaring at Cas.

"Oh yes," he cleared his throat, "I don't know a thing about any lake." He then winked blatantly towards Dean. He thought he was getting the hang of this secret keeping thing. Sam on the other hand wasn't taking any of it, did he just walk in on his brother asking Cas out?

"Dean?" Sam asked with a look of pure joy on his face. Dean just buried his head in his hands embarrassed at his brother finding out this way, he wanted to tell him when he was sure him and Cas were together because Sam was leaving them alone together too much for him not to know. He didn't want to put the pressure of Sam on Cas when he finally asked him out, it was already a lot of pressure.

"Well, Sammy, I was just talking to Cas about how I wanted him to walk down to the lake with me and maybe get some fresh fish for dinner, because I know you like that fresh, natural crap and I thought it would be a treat for you." Dean replied thinking of a nice cover for his cornily romantic first date. He had been thinking of the perfect place for them to go that wasn't too far from the bunker that Cas would like due to lack of social conventions.

"Oh, that's what you were asking me…" Cas sighed almost sounding sad, if he weren't Cas. Sam could almost hear Dean's heart break over having to cover, and just as Cas turned to leave Sam said,

"Okay, Dean. You really need to grow a pair if you're willing to let Cas go off all sad, I think…" he said looking at Cas as he nodded, "then you better run as far from this bunker as possible, because even if you are my brother, I will not watch you hurt someone you love to "protect" me like this again. Hell, I'm a grown man I don't need you to protect me, live your life." That was when Dean looked up at Sam warmly thinking about how he feared this for nothing.

Cas was standing in the doorway, with his crystal blue eyes shining at Dean.

"I think you should grow a pair too" he said, not completely comprehending what it meant but hoping it meant Dean would finally ask him out. Dean laughed at the angel and slowly walked over to him and looked in his eyes.

"Cas," he said in the gravelly voice that made girls swoon, "I was hoping you would go with me to the lake down the road and eat lunch with me, as a date?" Cas smiled at dean and kissed him quickly and softly not wanting to embarrass Dean, and not quite wanting to make out with Sam's brother right in front of him. Sam just about floated away, he was being such a girl about it all.

"Well that's a mission accomplished from me, Dean? Can you grill me up a burger too?" he said making a kissy face and batting his eyelashes mocking Dean. Dean jokingly punched him on the shoulder,

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam retorted with a laugh and walked back to his room with a half drunk beer in hand, leaving Dean and Cas behind to continue with their goings on.


End file.
